<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【碧波秋水】惊弓之鸟 by xxxxsuozi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934139">【碧波秋水】惊弓之鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi'>xxxxsuozi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/F, OOC, 兽人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>王秋茹每天晚上都在做噩梦，梦里有一只大灰狼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>碧波秋水</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【碧波秋水】惊弓之鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>好困...</p><p>王秋茹捧了一手冷水扑到脸上，试图让自己精神一点，镜子里的人眼睛下挂着两个遮不住的黑眼圈，事实上，她已经快一个星期没睡过好觉了。</p><p>准确的说，是不敢睡觉。</p><p>每当进入梦乡时，她的身体就好像是陷入了泥沼中，无法自我控制，而最让她崩溃的是，梦里总会出现那只...在几个周前被她赶走的侍卫，那是一只在一年前被她捡回来的狼人，当时她不顾父母的反对要养着玩，在腻了之后...自然是抛弃了。</p><p>若只是单纯的梦到自然没什么事，但在梦里，她能看到那只该死的兽人是怎么强抓着她，分开她的双腿逼迫自己与她交尾...这种感觉实在太过真实，就算是个正常人，天天做这种梦也得崩溃。</p><p>她也有让人去找那只狼人，找到后就直接干掉，可是那只狼人像是人间蒸发了，她的人搜过了城市的每一个地方都没有找到任何的踪迹。</p><p>压力又回到了她身上，王秋茹真的觉得自己要神经衰微了。</p><p>以至于她好像出现了幻觉。</p><p>又来了....那种毛骨悚然感觉。</p><p>镜子里那双黑色的瞳孔骤然放大，似乎看到了什么恐怖的东西，双手死死地抓着洗漱台的边缘，陶瓷很冷，但她的手心还是渗出了汗。</p><p>额头不断有汗流下，模糊了眼前视线，镜子里的人也看不清了，恍惚间，她好像长出了一双狼耳，黑色的眼睛慢慢转化成了红色....</p><p>王秋茹全身都僵硬了...镜子里的狼人好像出来了，狼嘴正埋在她的颈间，灼热又潮湿的鼻息从狼鼻里呼出，一下，两下，溢满了危险的气息。狼湿冷的舌头从贴近了她的咽喉，黏湿的唾液顺着脊椎下流，狼张开了嘴，展现出了自己的獠牙。</p><p>要被吃了！</p><p>“啊！”王秋茹捂住了眼睛，待到那种窒息的感觉慢慢褪去，她才稍稍放松了抓疼的手，看着镜子里脸色苍白的自己。</p><p>她不敢一个人在家里独处了。</p><p>不管在家里的那个地方，她都能感受到那道窥伺的目光，像是被阴冷的蛇缠住，窒息又恐怖。</p><p>她下令拆了家里所有的镜子。</p><p>但那只狼人会从黑暗中走出。</p><p>她又下令把家里的每一处都点上灯。</p><p>但狼会从某一道门里出来。</p><p>她真的要疯了。</p><p>王秋茹又一次从噩梦里惊醒。她撑起了身子，但腿间传来的滑腻感让她瞬间清醒了不少...怎么会这样？她摸了摸后颈，抑制贴正坚守着自己的使命，房间里也只有清新剂的淡香。</p><p>真恶心...她起来洗了个澡，但仍然感觉浑身不自在，赤脚踩在地毯上，她扣好了睡衣扣子，准备回到被窝里。</p><p>该死的狼人...只会使这种见不得人的手段，有种滚出来当面pk。</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>当然了。</p><p>......是谁在说话？！</p><p>明明卧室里灯火通明，身上的睡衣是那么暖和，她却觉得如坠冰窖，有一双手正不断把她往某个深渊里拖去。</p><p>“当然是我了。”声音自后方传来，王秋茹有些僵硬地转过头去，看到了那张她痛恨不已的脸。</p><p>由淼。</p><p>那只梦里的狼人。</p><p>跟正常高大健壮的狼人不一样，由淼身形苗条，个子就算放在人类的Alpha里也不算高，就像是只发育不良的...异类，所以成年不久的由淼就被赶出了家族，甚至被家族当作耻辱追杀，就在她身受重伤的时候，刚好遇到了王秋茹。</p><p>好心的大小姐把这只濒死的倒霉鬼捡了回去，看着样貌不错就留下来当侍卫——或许应该说是宠物。</p><p>但孩子的喜爱，来的快，去的也快。王秋茹腻了，不想养了，正好爸妈给她物色的一个新的宠物——一只狮子，便毫不犹豫地抛弃了狼人。</p><p>谁也没想到会这样。</p><p>由淼确实是一只异类，她的母亲确实是一只纯正的狼人，但是父亲...可能是狐狸之类什么东西，不然，一只狼人怎么可能会幻术。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好啊，小主人。”</p><p>狼耳朵抖动了几下，暗红色的眼眸紧盯着对方惊愕的双眼，她比王秋茹高大半个头，可以轻易地把对方的所有反应尽收眼底。</p><p>此情此景似乎都与某一个梦重合了，王秋茹甚至不知道自己是在梦里还是醒着，她尖叫了一声想跑，但由淼宽大的手掌轻易地抓住了她的肩。</p><p>“放开我，放开我，我命令你放开我！”过于真实的触感让她全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，她尖叫着，试图引来护卫，但整栋别墅陷入了死一般的寂静，身后的狼人根本不在意她的声音，反而一把将她抱起。</p><p>“你最好别把所有的力气都用来尖叫。”由淼咧嘴朝她笑了一下，白净的犬牙在灯光下闪烁着骇人的光芒，隐隐有血气钻入了王秋茹的鼻腔中。</p><p>救命，救命！她瞪大了眼睛，两手胡乱挥舞着，歪打正着正好打中了由淼的眼睛...</p><p>“我...我...”狼人周围的气压骤然下降，那双残忍的双眸死死地盯着她，王秋茹吓得缩回了手，像只做了错事的小猫，缩成一团低着头不敢说话。</p><p>没想到这么多天下来王秋茹已经这么怕她了。</p><p>狼人兴奋地舔了舔唇，猎物的恐惧极大程度地取悦了她。</p><p>毕竟在不久之前自己还像条狗一样听从这个前主人的话，只要是她想要的即使是冒着危险也要去取得，没想到自己的一片忠心换来的是无情的抛弃。</p><p>王秋茹离得开她，可是她离不开王秋茹。众所周知，狼人是极其忠诚的...伴侣。</p><p> </p><p>阴影逐渐覆盖上来，由淼冰凉的唇瓣紧贴在她的后颈，犬牙轻轻勾住抑制贴，结束了它的使命。</p><p>“不要...”狼舌上的倒刺勾的她发疼发痒，腺体根本禁不住Alpha的舔弄，不断向身体传达想要被标记的想法，小手紧紧地抓住花纹繁复的床单，手背上的狼爪毫不留情地按着她，像是要踩碎她的手。散乱的头发惹得由淼呼出更多的热气，王秋茹不断告诉自己这只是梦，强迫自己关闭一切感官。</p><p>“真可爱。”看着王秋茹自欺欺人的举动，由淼挑了挑眉，更加卖力地舔舐起她的后颈，爪子也趁势撕碎了她的衣服。养尊处优的Omega皮肤嫩的像是能出水，她的指尖轻微滑过都能引起一片泛红。</p><p>以前都是捧在手心里宠的人，现在由淼却只想把她撕碎，才能平复自己躁动的心情。</p><p>光滑的脊背被舔了个遍，有时激动了牙尖还会不小心咬破对方的皮肤，丝丝血珠渗了出来，断断续续的细小嘤咛从这个小猫咪的口里发出，激起了野兽的原始的破坏欲。</p><p>由淼的动作完全没有温柔可言，就像以往梦中那样，直接掰开她的腿，也不会做什么前戏，就直接硬挺进来。</p><p>这次也一样。</p><p>但王秋茹却真真切切地感受到了疼。“出去！不...呜呜...”这辈子经历过最疼的事可能就只是打针，但跟这比起来简直就是蚊子咬的程度。</p><p>“嗷！”Omega突然的反抗引起了她的不满，由淼怒吼一声，一把抓住那只挠了她一爪子的手，同时腰身慢慢往里挺...血不断从穴口流出，跟原本Omega分泌的爱液混在一起，黏糊糊地沾在腿根。</p><p>“小野猫，还挺会挠人。”</p><p>由淼呼出的热气打在王秋茹的背上，上面布满了她舔弄出来的痕迹。</p><p>王秋茹已经疼的说不出话来了，过度的恐惧让她闭上了眼睛，但还是不断有眼泪溢出眼眶，狠狠地砸在她的手背上。</p><p>这位前主人低下了她高贵的头颅，安静下来任由狼人摆弄。</p><p>“这才对。”由淼略显低沉的声音再度响起，她托起这个人类的纤细的腰肢，将硬挺的性器推入了Omega稚嫩的甬道。身下的人因为她的动作不断抽搐着哭泣，也许这种举动放在一个成年不久的孩子身上确实有点残忍，但兴头上的Alpha可不会把“停下”考虑在内。</p><p>“呜...好疼...好疼...”Omega脸上的血色全然褪去，由于体型的差距让她看起来像是一朵随时都要因为摧残而凋零的花。</p><p>如果是以前的由淼一定会心疼，然后想法设法安慰她让她开心。</p><p>可惜。</p><p>“忍着。”由淼伏在她的耳边呢喃，语气却透着冷意。</p><p>蓬松的狼尾随着抽送在空气里乱晃，愉悦的呼噜声从她的喉间发出，她知道她心爱的女孩在哭，可这只会让她更加兴奋，从第一次见面她就想过，这个从小就被人捧在手心里长大的小姑娘哭起来会是什么样子。</p><p>于是她把王秋茹翻了过来。</p><p>小猫咪脸上屈辱又无助的表情激励了她，再想想这是自己曾经的主人，由淼就觉得血液都奔涌的更快了。</p><p>她摇着尾巴忘情地加快了抽送的速度，精瘦的腰同时俯下身去在那对精致的锁骨上随意肆虐，在上面留下一个又一个牙印。手掌握住那小巧的酥胸，随着自己的心意随意揉搓着，也不管会不会力气不当让对方感到不适。</p><p>由淼的信息素同她的种族一般充满了嚣杀的意味，那铺天盖地的压制力让王秋茹动弹不得，以至于她的哭泣声都小了许多，变成了断断续续的抽泣。</p><p>“你好紧啊...小主人。”初经人事的穴道紧的让人发疯，涌动的软肉好像是有无数张小嘴在吮吸着她，同样是第一次享受性爱的大狼崽子也只剩张着嘴留着哈利子喘息的份，难以言语的快感用上大脑，她忍不住低头去啃咬王秋茹消瘦的肩膀，与此同时到达了第一次高峰的分身撞开了细小的腔口，非人类尺寸的性器逐渐成结，将紧咬着的小穴撑的又大了一圈。犬科动物的射精时间长，一股又一股精液喷进狭小的生殖腔里，很快便让Omega生出一种鼓胀的感觉。</p><p>“呜......”王秋茹的声音逐渐小了下去，并非是因为感到舒服，而是因为痛的无法忍耐，也亏Omega特有的体质没让她立马昏过去，明明疼得要死，身体却还是不听话地去迎合Alpha。</p><p>这只该死的、恩将仇报的白眼狼，竟然敢这么对她。但这些话王秋茹一句也不敢说。</p><p>“呼...”短暂的释放让由淼冷静了些，她温柔地舔去王秋茹的泪，手无法自制地去抚摸对方平坦的腹部，似乎摸到了一点轻微的隆起，同时还听到了对方一声为不可闻的低吟。</p><p>天气并不暖和，但她还是出了很多汗，又被体表的高温蒸腾，让本来干燥的空气也带上了几分潮热。</p><p>“小主人，你吸的我爽死了。”由淼坦荡荡的下流话说的王秋茹脸红。</p><p>突然身体一轻，由淼又把她抱了起来，轻托着她的臀部慢慢往下放，异物好像进的更深了，像是要被刺穿的怪异感让她下意识地向上蹬腿，两手抓着对方的肩膀想要撑起身子，但对方坏心眼地松了手。“唔，疼！”</p><p>“乖一点，你能少吃点苦头。”狼人宽大的手掌蒙住了她的双眼，阻隔的视线。</p><p>少女姣好的肉体裸露在空气中，皮肤上泛着不正常的红，由淼探头叼住了她的耳垂，含在嘴里吮吸，下面的结终于慢慢散了，她往外撤了撤，随即一股热流喷涌而下，白色的浊液从交合处溢出，啪嗒啪嗒地落到了地毯上，怀中的Omega红着脸，轻咬着下唇，身体也在不断地颤抖。</p><p>吃完了正餐，再吃点餐后甜点吧。</p><p>由淼舔了舔唇，嗅了嗅人类身上的芳香，馋虫又被勾起，胯下的巨兽也昂扬待发，缓慢地在高潮不久的内壁上碾磨，饶有兴致地看着Omega难耐的模样。</p><p>“小主人，以后不准再不要由淼了。”狼人含住王秋茹饱满的下唇，直吮地她口皮发麻，那双暗红色的眼睛在暖光下晕衬出病态的情绪。“不然，我真的会忍不住把你吃掉。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，哪有这样做生意的啊？明明都要送到了，竟然突然退货？”</p><p>“我就说不要跟中部的人做生意啦！那儿的人一个二个背景深的很，最近又在内乱，我们还是先观察观察吧。”</p><p>领头的掀起笼子的布帘，只见里面的狮子已经快要焉掉了。</p><p>狮子：西八，我做错了什么。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>